


I Said I Wouldn't Call

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tony and Steve are both looking at their phones, missing each other.





	I Said I Wouldn't Call

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven - Song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM213aMKTHg)) - Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Tony sighs as he flops backwards on his bed. He grabs for the phone he’s never used, only left on the charger. Just in case, he’s told himself. He’s only ever been vaguely tempted to pick it up (only in the very late hours of the night when he’s about the only one in the whole tower still conscious) and dial the only number in it. Tonight is the first time in a long time he’s been unable to ignore the urge to dial. He’s been alone for two years now and he’s drank just enough to be drunk-- not his old type of drunk where he’d be stumbling and pick up random men or women and take them home. Just drunk enough to be tempted to call the one person he’s not sure he can look at. Hell, he’d even gone to Wakanda and seen the rest of the former Avengers-- Bucky included-- but he’d avoided Steve like the plague. He couldn’t handle seeing the other man. He turns the phone on and stares at the background for a long time before he finally sets it down and plugs it back in, shoving himself off the bed and going into the bathroom. 

He misses Steve, like a hole in his heart, even as he absently rubs at the scars on his chest. He can’t help but wonder if Steve ever thinks about him too. He turns on the water and steps under the warm spray, resting his head on the cool tiles, closing his eyes. He can’t call, no matter how much he needs Steve. He just cannot pick up the phone and make that call.

When he’s done with his shower, he’s so very tempted to pick the phone back up, so he heads down to the lab after he tugs on some sweats and a tank top. When he gets down there, Friday turns on the lights and then as he picks up his tools, announces “Boss, you got a call. On the phone we don’t talk about. I can’t pick it up for you, unfortunately.”

Tony swears under his breath and hurries to the elevator. “Get me up there, Friday. Quick as possible.” 

“You got it, boss.” 

Once on his floor, Tony runs for his bedroom, diving across the bed to try to get to the phone in time.

~-~-~-~-~

Steve takes a shot of whiskey, not even glances as the bartender refills his drink. Thanks to T’Challa, they’d sorted out the Accords and Scott and Clint had been allowed to go back to their children and families. Sam had immediately gone to see his parents. And Steve? Steve had stayed in Wakanda for a while, until T’Challa had unfrozen Bucky for the express purpose of kicking Steve’s ass back to the States. 

So Steve was back in New York after spending a year traveling the country, again. This time, though, he’d focused less on the things that had changed or stayed the same and more time focusing on all the good in America. He’d found enough to make him proud to be back, but his travels led him back to New York. He had a feeling he would always find his way back to New York.

Currently he’s sitting at what used to be his and Tony’s favourite bar-- one they’d gone to in order to escape the bickering between Clint and Natasha, Thor and Bruce, and various combinations thereof. Not to say they hadn’t done their own fair share of bickering, but... They also enjoyed getting out with each other. He’s also watching the door, waiting for some reason, for Tony to sweep in and take all of the air out of the room. Steve rubs at his temple as he takes another shot. He doesn’t know how to be back in New York without Tony, which makes him feel weird. New York was his long before Tony even existed. But it’s like the city is dimmer, grayer without a man he’d grown to care for by his side.

Wondering if Tony even misses him, he licks his lips and pulls out the phone T’Challa had given him that went to the phone in Tony’s possession. He chews at his lower lip before dialing a number, he knows he should’ve dialed a long time ago. He listens to it ring, hoping Tony picks up.

**Author's Note:**

> I left it the way I did on purpose. I wanted it to have kind of a hopeful, open ending, so if I ever decide to write a sequel (because for some reason Stony really speaks to me) I can easily fit it in. No promises that I will ever write a sequel though.


End file.
